


2

by lou_emmerson



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Cutting, Other, Sad, Self Harm, depressed, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou_emmerson/pseuds/lou_emmerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My own poem. I take full credit for this story. Please do not post anywhere. If you wish to translate it or move it to wattpad or to somewhere else, then please ask me. I don't know what my answer will be at this moment. Ask me first. If you show to a friend, please do not take credit for my work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2

“I’m here for you.”

“You’re not alone.”

“You will always have me.”

 

Fucking bullshit.

When it’s 2:30am

And my self-loathing claws its way

Up my throat

And rips itself from my mouth

In a silent scream

I am alone.

When the blade parts my skin,

When the cuts get deeper,

There is no one

I am alone.

When the only thing real is

The blood running down my arms

_ I am alone. _

You say you are there, but you’re not.

  
  
  


**I am alone.**


End file.
